


Disgrace

by williamastankova



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I can't tag for shit, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Undressing, Voyeurism, almost, getting caught, kind of??, mouthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Joe and Forty are a little careless, and it ends with them getting caught in the act.(inspired by anon in my inbox on Tumblr! thanks for the prompt :))
Relationships: Joe Goldberg & Forty Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Disgrace

Joe _knows_ this is bad, okay? There's no world in which fucking your girlfriend's (ex-girlfriend's? He doesn't remember anymore) twin brother is a good thing. If there is such a world that exists, it's definitely not the one he's living in now - he knows that for absolute certain.

Still, he lets it happen. The first time, when Forty had been walking with him around the bookstore, talking about something very important and not very interesting to Joe, it just sort of happened. There was no plan, at least not on Joe's behalf, but before he knew it Forty was looking at him with something like _desire_ in his eyes, and then he was being kissed. It was plain and simple, and plain wrong.

Even though he knew this even back then, he didn't stop Forty - didn't want to, which surprised even himself. He just let himself be pressed up against the bookshelf, concealed from the rest of the world, and kissed into oblivion. And, side-note, Forty was a hell of a good kisser. Even the first time they kissed, he somehow knew just how much pressure to apply, how much to press and how much to bite, where he wanted his hands, where he wanted Joe's hands... it was almost like he'd imagined it happening before.

To be completely honest, Joe hadn't. Not once, because before that point he'd been completely infatuated with Love. As of late, though, she's been slipping out of his mind. He's been letting her calls ring until she finally gives up and hangs up, and when the noise stops he can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

He thinks they're still together. He can't be quite sure, but he knows that if they are together, their relationship isn't in a good place. Not only is Joe swerving her messages, he's been minimising their time spent together at work, too. She catches his eye once in a while, and the most Joe can manage is a subdued smile and a polite wave, but then he's ducking his head and getting back to the stock.

He sees Forty as much as he possibly can. It's nothing serious, nothing he thinks he should worry about. It's just sex, but it's _good_ sex. The kind that makes your toes curl, that you think about for days afterwards. He finds he's always craving the man's sweet smell, adores when he finds a little of the cologne lingering on his shirt, takes pleasure in the smell as he jerks himself off. It's insanity, how much he wants Forty.

It's not like anybody could blame him, mind. Forty is objectively attractive, what with his strong physique and tidy-yet-chic hair and beard. His eyes sparkle like- wait, no. That's a line Joe's not willing to cross, at least not so soon. He's not going to start writing romantic poetry about the man, because the next thing after that is telling him he loves him during sex, and he doesn't want to ruin this.

Joe's never really liked to define his sexuality. If he absolutely _had_ to pick, in the strangest life-or-death situation ever, he'd usually say he's mostly straight, with some added bonuses. Forty is undoubtedly one of these perks; they just make life worth living.

He's just walked through his gate, ready to get home and relax for the night before work tomorrow, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 _Hey_ , the first message reads. Forty.

 _Come over,_ says the next, simple yet torturous in a way that only Forty knows how to be. Joe stares at the messages for only a moment, which apparently seems far too long for Forty, who suddenly becomes much less subtle as he sends Joe an eggplant emoji, a peach emoji, and a raindrops emoji. Nice, very mature.

Though he rolls his eyes and slips his phone back into his pocket, Joe can't lie to himself. He can't refuse himself the pleasure of going over to see Forty, letting the man act natural as he enters, only to turn on him, kissing him hotly, reaching up under his shirt and scratching burning red lines down his back with a second's notice. Joe secretly loves it, being chased. This must be how they feel.

He doesn't text back, but he's sure Forty's presumed he's coming over anyway. It's not like he has much choice, between his demanding lover and his mind, which is already flooding with images of what awaits him at Forty's apartment. 

He likes to imagine what they'll do, from time to time. It usually varies based on his mood, how bad of a day he's been having and such. On good days, he'll hope Forty will kiss him sweetly, softly, and make love to him. On his bad days, though, he just wants Forty to shut up, to shut him up, to either fuck him in half or hand himself over for Joe to ride like a bull. It's intense, and those just so happen to be his favourite days.

When he (finally) gets to Forty's apartment, he's not left waiting long. About three seconds after his knock, Forty swings open the door and all but drags him inside. 

It's one of those days, he decides, feeling rather giddy, when Forty shoves him against the wall before the door's even closed properly. This is the thrill he thinks he gets off on, at least partly; he likes the fact that, at any moment, somebody could see them, could take a picture and spread it all around, and the next thing he knows he'll be branded 'Forty's little fucktoy', like he isn't already.

Forty wastes no time. He multitasks, walking him back whilst simultaneously unbuttoning Joe's shirt buttons like an expert, which he probably is by this point. This has been their routine for several weeks now, coming up to two months, and they have to have done this exact move about a two dozen times now. Joe'll be damned if this is anywhere near the last one.

"C'mon," Forty encourages him as they near the couch, as though he needs any encouragement. He's all shaken up and raring to go, and when he trips and falls onto Forty's leather couch, it feels like a miracle.

He's half expecting Forty to clamber atop him, to rip his shirt off and discard his jeans somewhere, never to be seen again, but he doesn't. Once Joe's sat down, Forty suddenly retreats, coming to kneel instead on the floor. He looks up at Joe with these wide but dark eyes, and Joe thinks he can guess what comes next.

Perhaps he should be ashamed, as he sits in Forty's living room with his shirt haphazardly thrown open, thoroughly kissed and probably about to have his dick swallowed by his (ex)girlfriend's brother, but he doesn't actually give a fuck. How could he, when he's got one of the most attractive men he's seen in his life on his knees, clawing at his jeans like a desperate animal scavenging for food? Actually, he feels on top of the goddamn world, thank you very much.

Forty finally manages to get his zipper open, and without having to be told Joe immediately starts to shimmy out of them, letting Forty finish off the process and toss the article somewhere vaguely over his shoulder. Then, with not a second to spare, Forty's mouthing at him through his underwear, and - dear Lord, he thinks he could come just like this.

This stimulation is so severe, so great and wonderful, that he completely misses as the door to the apartment swings open. Only a thought of 'oh, that's strange' registers in his head, and once he actually realises what's happening, it's too late.

"Forty!" Love calls from the doorway, obviously not having laid her eyes on the pair yet. Joe almost thinks there's time for him to scurry away, leaving the fully-dressed Forty to deal with his sister, and get away without causing anyone any damage in this situation. Unfortunately, faster than he could ever hope to move, Love's blue eyes land on the sight before her, and her breath catches in her throat. "Oh."

The little breathy proclamation almost breaks Joe's heart. Not because he loves her, necessarily, but because he can't even begin to imagine how she's going to take this. And it's almost worse that she only manages to make this one, tiny sound before she turns and leaves, because now he has no idea how she's going to react. Part of him wants her to scream at him, because at least then he has something to go off of.

"Fuck," Forty's instantly rising from his knees, racing after Love and leaving Joe to wallow, now basically naked on the couch.

Joe wonders what's going to go on outside. He figures Love will probably ask Forty what the fuck he's thinking, why he couldn't get his own boyfriend - well, not _boyfriend_ , but... well, whatever this was turning into - and then she'll probably force him to make Joe leave so they can talk over this whole mess.

He knows he should feel bad for her, and in a way he does. But the malicious, self-obsessed part of him just wants her to go away, to leave them be, and to let Forty's deliciously hot mouth keep working it's magic on him. Does that make him a bad person? Probably.

Screaming erupts from outside, and it's undoubtedly Love's. Joe figures he knows what this means, and decides to locate his pants and put them back on, just in case. Maybe, he thinks, it's not as exhilerating as he thinks it is, getting caught in the act. He almost laughs, but then there's more shouting, the sound of something being thrown or somebody being hit, and he instantly jumps into action.

 _Well_ , he thinks to himself as he dresses, preparing for anything and everything, _Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked this fic. feel free to head over to my tumblr (@samaraclegane) if you want to send me any prompts! :)
> 
> let me know what you thought of this in the comments! i love reading through them


End file.
